Different Dimension (D.D.) Deck
A Different Dimension Deck, also called a Macro Deck, is a variant of RFG decks. Its aptly named as such because of the use of "D.D." or Different Dimension. All monsters with D.D. in their names all have effects that deal with removing cards from the game. Because of this, Different Dimension decks can't really be defined as a deck to itself since many RFG decks require them. One lockdown strategy of this deck is the use of "Gravekeeper's Servant" in combination with "Macro Cosmos", "Dimensional Fissure", "Banisher of the Light", or "Banisher of the Radiance" to restrict the opponent's attacks. Since "Gravekeeper's Servant's" effect clearly states that in order for the opponent to attack, he/she must discard the top card of their deck to the graveyard, the opponent won't be able to attack because the top card can't go directly to the graveyard nor can it be removed from play. As for "Dimensional Fissure", the lockdown will still work. Because even though the card text states that only monster cards will be removed, since neither player can tell whether the top card of the deck is a monster or not, the opponent still won't be able to attack. It relies on taking advantage of having cards removed from play as opposed being sent to the Graveyard. With a solid D.D. Deck a strategy centers around getting rid of your opponent's cards from the field all the while recycling your monsters. Cards like "Macro Cosmos" and Dimensional Fissure are excellent main supports for this purpose. This is also offset with cards that allow you to return your monsters. Since "D.D. Survivor" is Special Summoned at the End Phase of a turn he is removed from play, he continues to return with "Macro Cosmos" in play and the opponent only will lose card advantage by destroying him. This replenishing has excellent synergy with Yamata Dragon and Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, thus allowing you to gain a huge Card Advantage without a huge investment. A major advantage of the deck is it's ability to disrupt the strategies of common deck-types by stopping the effects of Recruiter monsters and not allowing the opponent to fill the Graveyard for cards such as "Pot of Avarice" or the "Sky Scourges". This deck can also neutralize Teleport Dark Armed, which requires Destiny Hero - Malicious in the graveyard and any Lightsworns, because the monsters will be milling cards into the remove from play pile, preventing them from summoning Judgment Dragon. This deck can neutralize you opponent's Stardust Dragon because cards will be Removed From Play, not Destroyed, thus, rendering Stardust Dragon's protection effect useless. This loophole also works against other monsters with longevity. one card you might not play with this type of deck is D.D. Crow, because it has to go to the graveyard as a cost, and not removed from play. As for support, it can be varied to suit the need of the player when removing cards from the game. Suggested Cards Monster Cards * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Gandora the Dragon of Destruction * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Crow * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Warrior Lady * D.D. Warrior * D.D. Crazy Beast * D.D. Scout Plane * Dimensional Alchemist * Dimension Jar * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Banisher of the Light * Banisher of the Radiance * Lesser Fiend * Divine Knight Ishzark * Cyber Valley * Yamata Dragon * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Scanner * Zeta Reticulant * Gren Maju Da Eiza * White-Horned Dragon * Helios - The Primordial Sun * Helios Duo Megistus * Helios Trice Megistus Spell Cards * Dimensional Fissure * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * D.D. Designator * Gravekeeper's Servant * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dimension Distortion * Soul Release * Nobleman of Extermination * Nobleman of Crossout * Dark Core * Chaos End * Chaos Greed * Allure of Darkness * Soul Absorption Trap Cards * Macro Cosmos * D.D. Dynamite * Return from the Different Dimension * Dimensional Prison * Bottomless Trap Hole * Karma Cut * Mirror Force Category:Deck Type